The following description relates to electromagnetically transmissive liquid crystal displays and liquid crystal light valves.
Certain micro-projectors are manufactured with reflective liquid crystal on silicon. There are also microdisplays that are micro-electromechanical system (MEMS)-based that require beam-splitters and other optical components for image display. The reflective optics of these approaches require that the light used travel a non-linear path. This makes for a relatively large optics package that is costly to fabricate and maintain and one in which display brightness is attenuated.
There is thus a need for a micro-projector that is compact in size, that is inexpensive to fabricate and maintain, and that projects a relatively bright image.